


Stuck

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Momo and Mina are friends with benefits. Momo was in it for the fun, nothing more, and then she fell in love...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm co-writing this story with venusheart (from aff), hope you'll like it :)

Laughter fills in the air when Nayeon shows her hand movements from their songs, saying how her hands are the biggest among the members, during their  _ Ask In A Box _ interview.   
Soon after it’s Mina’s turn and everyone focuses on their shy member.Twice always stops in their tracks whenever it comes to Mina because she always has her ways of captivating people and making them fall in love.

  
Momo is one to talk.   
  
The question rolls in.   
"What did you do on your birthday? Did you get a peck on your cheek from the members?" Mina blushes at the unexpected question and Momo already has a victory smile on her face, thinking about that day where she was the very first one to kiss Mina.   
"I was in Chile on my birthday and at noon someone said ‘oh, it's Mina's birthday!’ And Chaeyoung wished me Happy Birthday." Mina says casually, then continues, "Sana probably pecked me on the cheek." Mina guesses, figuring she’s right, since Sana’s always peppering her with kisses.

  
"It was me!" Out of a sudden, Momo interrupts, dramatically displaying annoyance at the girl’s mixup. Mina apologises while giggling because of Momo’s over the top reaction, with the dancer smacking the question card on the table and puffing her cheeks to fake that she’s mad.   
  
What amuses Mina the most is thinking about the consequences of that later. They’ve been sleeping together in a sort of friends with benefits arrangement for a few months now, and every time the ballerina does something to make Momo jealous, she pays back with overly intense sex, as if to make sure Mina isn’t trading her for anyone else.   
  
When things look calm, Nayeon takes the opportunity to play around, since she knows how easily flustered Mina gets with any seemingly romantic interaction.   
"I didn't right?" Nayeon says, already standing up from her chair, and Mina simply replies with a  _ no. _   
  
Unexpectedly, Nayeon walks right in front of Mina and seal her lips with a soft kiss, making her gasp in surprise, but due to the oldest’s long hair, the kiss is blocked and no one but the two of them are sure it happened. The rest of the members are shocked and ask if they really kissed, however, Nayeon, being the tease she is, simply tells them to let their imagination run wild.   
  


A disturbing feeling bubbles up inside of Momo as she watches the scene; she worries that it might be jealousy, but try to shake off these thoughts.

_ I can’t be jealous, we’re just having sex, I don’t have feelings for Mina…  _ She forces these sentences into her brain, but her heart is stubborn, and aches a little when she looks at Mina’s gummy smile.

_ She must have really enjoyed the kiss… _ Momo gulps, not liking where her train of thoughts is going.   
  
The interview soon ends, making Momo let out a relieved sigh, since now she can go back to sleep and not think about all of these weird feelings she’s having. She quickly gets in the van and seats in the back, hoping no one will disturb her nap, but soon a familiar jasmine scent invades her senses.   
Momo knows exactly who that fragrance belongs to, she’s smelled it a million times in bed, which has created some sort of affective memory attached to it. But not for now; at the moment, Momo just wants to get away from it and all the feelings the scent might bring. 

 

"Momoring" Mina softly coos, and Momo swears it’s the cutest thing she’s ever heard, feeling a nudge on her arm. Another tug on her shirt, but it might as well be on her heartstrings, so Momo tries her best to maintain her eyes closed, ignoring Mina and at the same time imagining the cute pout she’s probably doing. 

  
Once they arrive at their dorm, Mina quickly grabs hold of the hem of Momo's shirt but the older girl just untangles herself from Mina without really looking at her and proceeds to her room. Mina, being as stubborn as she is, makes it her own personal goal to know what she’s done wrong and follows Momo to the room, closing and locking the door behind her before any other member can join them.   
"What is wrong with you?" Mina asks, her voice is still soft but Momo can tell she’s upset.   
"Nothing, I'm fine." Momo replies as she crawls up to her bed, needing to get away from this conversation.   
"Momoring, please. You're not usually like this." Mina tries again, lying right next to the dancer, facing her back.   
"I’m just tired." Momo’s response doesn’t sound convincing at all, and it’s starting to annoy the ballerina.   
"Liar. No matter how tired you are, you always talk to me!" Momo knows that’s true, - she’s talked to Mina half asleep before - but she just isn’t ready to face her yet.   
"It’s nothing. Please let me rest."    
  
"Momo, just tell me what is wrong with you! You’ve been acting strange ever since the interview! Was it something I did?" Mina asks and notices as Momo freezes. Bingo. “Are you upset that I forgot you were the first one to kiss me on my birthday?”

 

That’s good enough for Momo. She wouldn’t technically be lying because she did get a bit frustrated at that, and it’ll definitely make Mina drop the subject.

“Yes…” Momo says, a bit reluctantly.

“Aw, Momoring! I’m so sorry!” Mina wraps her arms around the girl and starts pressing kisses on her shoulder. “It’s just that… You’ve kissed me so many times that I wasn’t sure if it was on my birthday or not.”

Momo sighs, swallows her feelings, and sends an imaginary  _ fuck it _ to the burning sensation inside her chest.

“So if I stop kissing you, will you remember it better?” Back to her usual teasing persona, Momo finally turns around, greeting Mina with a devious smirk.

“Maybe if you kiss me  _ more _ …” Mina husks, anticipating Momo’s response, which ends up being exactly what she’s expecting - a rushed, hot kiss on her lips.

“Like this?” Momo whispers as she pushes Mina to lie on her back and straddles her body.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Mina teases, biting her lips, and it’s like plastered all over Momo’s face there’s a huge neon sign reading  _ challenge accepted _ .

Momo kisses her lips again, and again, and again, then moves to her jawline, to her neck, to her chest. Momo kisses all the way down Mina’s body, then stops to admire Mina’s mess of shaky breaths and swollen lips.

She makes sure Mina won’t forget anything this time around.

 

-

 

“Hey…” Momo always feels more open and confident after sex, and uses the fact that none of the members have interrupted them yet to engage in some pillow talk. “Did Nayeon really kiss you?” As confident as she is, though, her question still comes out strained and small, like a hurt kid.

“Why? Are you jealous?” Mina arches her eyebrow with a teasing smirk.

“No?” Momo is quick to put her defenses back up, even when her answer sounds way more like another question.

“Aw, you  _ are _ jealous!” Mina squeezes Momo’s cheek into a pout, but the girl abruptly pulls away, not at all enjoying the way she’s feeling. “Wait, is that why you were acting all pissy earlier?” Shit. Mina’s finally put it together. But Momo doesn’t feel ready to confront her feelings, much less for all the teasing this might ensue.

“I’m not jealous! Why would I be? We’re just friends, you can kiss whoever you want.” Momo states a bit too coldly for her liking, but the younger girl doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, Mina just goes on with the teasing.

“Well… Nayeon has been acting a lot more flirty lately.” She intends it as a joke, and isn’t expecting Momo’s reaction.

“Okay, yeah, just go ahead and sleep with the entire group, then.” This time, Momo is purposefully cold, and it hurts Mina.

“Why are you being such a jerk? I’m fine if you don’t want to talk, but at least stop cutting me off like this!”

Momo has a retort on the tip of her tongue, ready to spit it out like a bullet, but then she takes a look at Mina and finds hurt in her eyes. In between putting up walls around her heart and displaying a persona way cooler than she actually is, Momo ended up forgetting that Mina is still her friend - one of her best friends, honestly - and went too far. So, in an attempt to mend things over, she sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Momo tries, still staring at Mina. “I know I’m being a piece of shit to you, and I really am sorry. I just… I don’t know, I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” She can’t bring herself to tell her the whole truth, but at least she’s not lashing out anymore.

“Okay.” Mina smiles softly, making Momo let out a relieved breath. “But next time just talk to me, alright? If you give me the cold shoulder again I’ll hunt you down until you apologise. And you know I always get what I want.” She says the last part with a wink, and Momo chuckles.

“Yeah… You really do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been mia for the past month or so.  
> for more details on what happened and some spoilers/news, go check out my twitter acc (@euteamominari)  
> hope you all enjoy this chapter ;)
> 
> xx

Momo has her eyes shut while she’s getting her makeup done, focusing on the cold cup of frappuccino in her hands so she won’t fall asleep, when she hears squeals coming from behind her.

 

“Oh, my God, you look so pretty!”

“Your hair looks amazing!”

“Guess you finally figured out we have a hair stylist, huh?”   
  
Momo listens to the numerous comments coming from the members and, curious about the whole commotion, she takes advantage of the fact that her makeup artist is busy trimming a pair of fake lashes and turns around to see what is going on, almost dropping her drink on the floor.   
  


_ Mina got bangs. _   
  
Momo had never imagined how much a small change such as that one could cause that big of an effect - or, in other words,  _ how is it possible for Mina to get even prettier? _ . Though Momo had seen her pre-debut pictures before, from when Mina was in high school, seeing that in person was giving her a whole cabal of feelings.   
  
"Minari, you're so cute!" Nayeon compliments pinching Mina's cheek, making the young japanese girl blush.   
  
Momo feels a sting of jealousy burning inside of her as she observes the interaction and speaks up to try and get Mina’s attention.    
  
“Mitang,you-” Momo’s words are cut when once again Nayeon moves close to Mina and pecks her on the cheek.   
  
This time Mina covers her face due to the embarrassment and the entire group decides to tease her by doing kissing faces and sounds.   
Nayeon leans in again and presses another kiss to Mina’s face, squeezing her cheeks to keep her in place.

“Why are you so pretty, Minaaa?”    
  
“Why don’t you get a room?” Momo say with an unintentional stern voice and leaves the room, thankful that her makeup is done.

 

-

  
"Momoring wait!" It only takes seconds for Momo to hear a familiar voice calling for her, and she hates herself for being so happy at that. Then, the older girl stops in her tracks and turns around to look at Mina with the same unfazed expression on her face she had at the makeup room.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Mina begins, suddenly aware they are in a very public corridor of a photoshoot site, and a crew member could pop in at any time, so she steps closer to Momo.   
  
"I-..." Momo tries, but it’s hard to focus on anything that isn’t Mina’s beautiful face right in front of her, so she closes her mouth.   
"Are we a thing right now? Because you're sure acting like we are." Mina’s question is direct, but it’s not sharp, she’s just really frustrated with her friend’s recent temper.   
  
"No, we’re not." Momo’s answer  _ is _ sharp, but mostly because she can’t face her feelings, let alone expose them to Mina, so the only way she knows how to stop the girl from digging deeper is cutting her off completely.   
  
"Then  _ why _ are you being like this? All annoyed and…  _ jealous _ !" The last word hits Momo the hardest and she automatically feels the need to protect herself.

 

Even if Mina is right.

  
"Jealous? Please, Mina, why would I even be jealous? We said from the start this was not serious.” Momo’s tone shifts, it’s like she’s being controlled by someone else - her fragile ego.   
  
"Are you sure? Because everytime Nayeon even stands next to me I feel like you’re going to storm out of the room."   
  
"Yes, Mina, for all I care you could be sleeping with the whole country! Even Nayeon. It's none of my business." Momo says bluntly, regretting every word she’d speak, - especially after catching a glimpse of disappointment in Mina’s eyes, - but before Momo can take it back and be honest with her friend, one of the photographers appears saying they need Mina back in the makeup room.

 

Momo watches her go. That’s all she can do, anyway.   
  


-   
  
They fly to Japan a few days later for their tour and that’s when Momo realizes she’s really screwed up.

 

Mina noticeably avoids Momo wherever they go; they don’t sit even remotely close on the plane, they don’t share a hotel room, they don’t even share a table during breakfast, and all of that hurts Momo like a stab in the heart.   
  
It’s painfully worse at their concert, when Momo tries to get Mina’s attention, but the younger girl runs to Nayeon instead, and she has to hide her hurt from thousands of fans.

 

_ You’re an idiot, Momo. Why did you have to push her away like that? _   
  
-

  
As painful as it is for the two, it’s also hard for the members to watch such a beautiful friendship hit that rough patch. It’s pretty obvious that Mina and Momo are not okay, so Jihyo - being the good leader that she is - decides to take some action.

  
"Did Mina tell you anything?" Jihyo asks Nayeon while removing her makeup from the concert.   
  
"About?" Nayeon barely looks up from her phone, lying comfortably on the big hotel bed.   
  
"About Momo and… whatever happened for Mina to avoid her like that." Jihyo says, her eyes scanning Nayeon for any hint she might know something.   
  
"No, why?” Nayeon’s still blank as a statue, too busy watching back-to-back videos on Instagram.   
  
"I don’t know, you two seem closer lately… Just thought you might know something.” Jihyo finishes her sentence by lowering Nayeon’s phone and making the older girl face her. Nayeon is greeted by a pair of piercing eyes, - or, as the members call it,  _ the truth glare _ , which Jihyo only uses when she needs to get information from the other girls, as they can’t seem to lie to her like that.

“What? I told you! She won’t talk about Momo!” Nayeon exclaims, and Jihyo squints at her, still unsatisfied with the answer. Then, she remembers what strategy works best with Nayeon and gives her a pout.

“Can you try? I don’t want them to fight anymore,  _ unnie. _ ” That’s it, that’s Nayeon’s weakness, and had it not been the millionth time Jihyo’s pulled that with her, she’d fall for her charms.

“Don’t you dare  _ unnie _ me, Park Jisoo.” Nayeon retorts, frowning, which only makes Jihyo pout harder.

“Please, Nayeon unnie! Just talk to Mina and ask her what’s up.”

 

There’s a stare-off for a few seconds, but no one can beat Jihyo’s big eyes, and Nayeon finally caves.   
  
"Fine, I'll talk to her." She sighs, letting out a yelp when Jihyo practically tackles her into a hug and many  _ thank yous _ .   
  
-   
  
Sana proposes them to go out and enjoy their last night in Japan, and when Mina - as expected - says she’ll just stay in her room resting, Nayeon volunteers to keep her company, much to Momo’s displeasure.   
  
Nayeon makes her way to Mina's room and is greeted her in blue satin pajamas, which makes the older girl catch her breath with just how gorgeous her friend looks.   
  
It's not like Nayeon has never seen Mina like that, - she’s even seen her naked before, - but for some reason, the sight in front of her makes her blush.

 

Maybe it’s the dimly lit room, and its cozy aura. Yeah, that’s probably it.   
  
“What?” Mina’s giggle snap Nayeon out of her trance, and only then she realizes she’d been staring at Mina for a while now.

“Oh, nothing. You look pretty, as always.” Her flirty persona is back on, and Nayeon enters the room and sits on Mina’s bed, taking a look at her phone displaying some game that has been paused.

 

“Thank you, Nabongs. You also look pretty.” Mina smiles, and takes a seat next to her friend, then grabs her phone back. “Why didn’t you go with the others? You know I’ll just bum you out with my games, right?”

“I’m fine watching you play.” Nayeon bumps shoulder with the girl.

“Creep.” Mina teases, chuckling, and they stare at each other for a few seconds before Mina blushes and resumes playing her game.   
  
“Is that wine?” Nayeon exclaims after taking a look around the room and finding a bottle next to the TV.

“Oh, yeah, my parents gave it to me when I went home.” A thought passes Mina’s mind and she pauses the game again. “Do you want some?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Nayeon is already up from the bed and going after the bottle. Thankfully, the room comes with its own supplies, including a bottle opener and glasses - not wine glasses, though, but they work.   
  
She offers Mina the drink and they clink glasses, settling comfortably with their backs on the headboard of the bed.    
  
"Are video games really that fun?" Nayeon asks once Mina resumes playing, and stares at the device to try and figure out what the game’s about.   
  
"Of course they are! Here, let me show you." Mina excitedly starts to explain the game to Nayeon, who unconsciously rests her chin on Mina's shoulder.

  
Mina's jasmine scent invades Nayeon and she starts feeling dizzy, - probably because of the wine, though - but she isn't complaining, because being this close to Mina is always comfortable. Mina always has this warmth around her.   
  
"So if you use this button here you will-"   
  
"What happened to you and Momo?" Nayeon blurts out, suddenly remembering the reason why she’s there in the first place, and Mina freezes after hearing that particular name and looks back at Nayeon, ready to lie her ass off.   
  
They are so close, she notices. 

 

Mina's mind flashbacks to the last time she really spoke to Momo, to how she seemed not to give a damn about their… relationship, to all the things she’d said.

There are about a million thoughts running through her mind.   
  


_ ("Jealous? Please, Mina, why would I even be jealous? We said from the start this was not serious.”) _

 

_ Nayeon smells nice, I wonder what perfume she’s wearing. _

 

_ (“For all I care you could be sleeping with the whole country. Even Nayeon”) _

 

_ Nayeon’s eyes are so pretty. _

 

_ (“It's none of my business.”) _

 

_ Nayeon’s lips are so red and full.  _

 

_ I want to kiss her. _

 

So Mina kisses Nayeon, forgetting what made her turn around in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Are you sure about this?” Momo half-whispers in between giggles and kisses. They are at the dorm and for some reason everyone is out, except for her and Mina. _

_ “I am, Momoring. Are  _ you _? Because this is probably the fifth time you ask.” Mina replies, breaking their contact to look at her friend in the eye. _

_ “I’m sorry. I’m sure too. It’s just… It’s your first time, I don’t want you to regret it.” Momo is sweet, probably the sweetest, and the fact that she’s worried about that makes Mina smile and place a chaste kiss on her lips. _

_ “It’s your first time too, Momo. And plus, how could I possibly regret losing my virginity to the hottest girl on Twice?” Mina grins and is utterly relieved when Momo’s preoccupied expression softens into a chuckle. _

_ “Okay.” Momo looks at Mina, this time a bit more confidently. _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

 

_ That’s all Mina needs to hear to kiss Momo again, jumping up and wrapping her legs around her waist, which catches Momo off guard, but she manages to keep them in place. Then, she makes her way to her bedroom and gently places Mina on the bed. _

_ Momo stops to admire the scene: Mina propped up on her elbows, breathing heavily and looking back with expectations written all over her face. _

 

_ Thinking Momo’s brain went into short circuit, Mina kneels down in front of her and starts unbuttoning the girl’s shirt, and only a beat later that Momo regains her conscience, helping Mina out and then taking off her sweatshirt as well. Then, she connects their lips again in a very passionate way and guides Mina to lie down. _

 

_ Mina seems to be very eager to do this, because pretty soon her hands are working on unzipping Momo’s shorts and taking them off. Momo does the same with Mina’s leggings, and they both laugh nervously when the garment gets stuck on her feet.  _

 

_ Everything is kind of messy and new, but it feels right. _

 

_ Momo is sure of that when Mina touches her over her panties, because there’s no one else she’d want to do this to her other than Myoui Mina. And when the younger girl takes Momo’s bra off and touches her chest, she’s already overwhelmed. _

 

_ “Hmm, Mina…” Momo moans, then lowers herself to kiss the girl again. _

 

_ Mina takes advantage of Momo’s distraction to turn them both around, placing herself on top, straddling the older girl’s hips. Then, with the elegance of the ballerina she is, Mina brings her hands down and takes off Momo’s panties. _

 

_ She leans backwards a little bit so she can catch the reaction in Momo’s face the exact moment she touches her pussy. _

 

_ Mina’s a rich girl. She has traveled all around the world and seen many beautiful things. But she’s positive that the sight of Momo squirming under her touch, clutching the pillow below her head, and opening her mouth just as a frown forms on her face can’t even compare to all the beauty she’s ever encountered. _

 

_ Her heart beats a little faster. For once, because this is the first time she’s touching anyone other than herself, but also because seeing Momo in that state is brewing something new inside of her chest that she’s not quite sure of what it is yet. And, of course, there’s the underlying fear of screwing up. _

 

_ “Is this… is this good?” Mina asks, drawing a pattern against Momo’s clit. _

_ “Hmhmm…” The older girl nods vigorously, “you can… go inside too.” _

_ “Are- are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” For the first time since Mina started touching her, Momo opens her eyes, flashing an endearing smile to the girl above her. _

_ “It’s okay, Minari. I’ve done this before… to myself.” Mina is confused for a beat, but soon she realizes what Momo meant and moves her finger towards her entrance. _

 

_ It’s much wetter than she was anticipating, but she still goes in very slowly, making sure to watch Momo’s face closely for any negative reaction. _

 

_ “Ah… god, Mina!” Mina takes Momo’s long moan as a positive sign, and begins thrusting gently. “It feels so much better with you doing this.” Momo says, throwing her head back. The comment makes Mina chuckle, and she leans down to press kisses on the girl’s cheek, her nervousness already fading away. _

 

_ Momo turns her face so their lips can meet, then invades Mina’s mouth with her tongue, bringing one of her hands to the girl’s head so she can deepen the kiss. Mina automatically begins moving faster and notices how sometimes Momo’s tongue loses its rhythm because of her thrusts. _

 

_ “Touch my clit.” Momo mutters when Mina moves the kisses to her neck. _

_ “How?” Mina looks up, a bit embarrassed, and Momo strokes her cheek. _

_ “Use your thumb- yeah, just like that.” Momo moans again, this time considerably louder, overwhelmed by the double stimulation and by how fast Mina was able to learn that ‘new move’. _

 

_ After a while, Mina begins rubbing her clit at a faster pace, which consequently brings Momo closer to her orgasm. The older girl’s hips are now moving involuntarily and her grip on Mina’s hair gets tighter, until she lets everything go. _

 

_ Mina was wrong.  _

 

_ The look on Momo’s face right when she began touching her was indeed gorgeous, but she’s never in her entire life seen something as breathtakingly stunning as Momo having an orgasm. _

 

_ She hopes this is their first of many times. _

 

-

 

Nayeon and Mina are still catching their breaths when realisation hits them. Guilt and regret bubble in their chests, washing away the last waves of pleasure.   
  
"I’m so sorry!" They say in unison, turning to each other with wide eyes, but as soon as their gaze meet, it turns into a fit of nervous giggles.   
  
"I mean the sex was great but this...us!!" Nayeon is the one to speak first, when she notices how Mina has suddenly turned serious and pensive.   
  
"Fuck! This was a mistake, Nayeon. I shouldn't had kissed you first." Mina groans, leaning her head on Nayeon's shoulder and is soon greeted by a pat on the head. Nayeon pulls the sheets up to cover their naked chests and sighs.   
  
"I know. But it’s not all your fault. I mean, I did kiss you back." Nayeon snuggles Mina tighter, letting the girl be comforted by her arms.   
  
"Momo's gonna hate me forever." Mina says softly, but it catches Nayeon’s attention, and the older girl finally remembers what put her in this position in the first place.

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks and Mina nods, a bit hesitantly.   
  
-   
  
"Oh my God! That dog looks exactly like Mina's dog!" Chaeyoung exclaims, staring out of the restaurant window.   
  
Upon hearing Mina’s name, Momo almost chokes on her soba.   
  
"Unnie, are you alright?" Chaeyoung hands Momo a glass of water while patting her back, both worried and startled by the girl’s coughing.   
  
"Tha-thanks!" Momo says, and soon realises everyone is staring at her. "What?" She questions, wiping her teary eyes.   
  
"Are you seriously going to pretend like there’s nothing going on between you and Mina?" Jihyo begins, with a motherly tone, hoping this time she’ll succeed in understanding what’s happened to the pair.

  
"What are you talking about?"    
  
"Unnie, it's pretty clear that Mina unnie is avoiding you. She’s always pretty okay with whoever she gets paired up with, but this time she wouldn’t rest until she knew  _ you _ weren’t her roommate!"   
  
"Maybe she just wanted to share the room with her favorite maknae." Momo replies as she continues eating her soba, ignoring the girls’ gaze.   
  
"Mina's favorite maknae is Tzuyu, everyone knows that." Chaeyoung scoffed.   
  
"Come on, Momoring, are you sure everything’s okay?" Jihyo uses her pleading eyes to try and get an honest response from the older girl, and after a few seconds of staring, Momo caves, sighing.

“Fine. Okay. We’re not… I don’t know. I fucked up, and now Mina won’t talk to me anymore.” Jihyo cocks her head to the side, giving her friend a sympathetic look and squeezing her hand from across the table.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad, Momoring”

 

“Not that bad?” It’s kind of scary how Momo stops eating and stares seriously at her friend’s eyes. “I  _ love _ her, Jihyo! And not in the same way that I love you guys, and- and she won’t even  _ talk _ to me! How’s that not bad?” She retreats her hand from Jihyo’s hold and buries her face on it.

  
The two other girls eye each other, putting together the pieces of their complicated story.

 

“Have you ever considered that maybe Mina unnie feels the same?” Chaeyoung tries, making Momo uncover her face to give them a defeated look.   
  
"But she likes Nayeon." That’s all Momo can say.   
  
"What? I don't think so." Jihyo interjects, knowing her members too well to let something like that slide..   
  
"Yeah, I think Mina unnie might actually like you back. Remember that one time when we were in Singapore and she wanted to buy that cute teddy bear? I heard her mumble something like ‘Momoring will love this’ when she saw it. Mina wanted to surprise you with that thing, but you ended up being faster, I guess?" Chaeyoung says, and Momo only frowns confusedly at that.

  
_ Is that why she’s always glaring at my bear? _ The thought crosses her mind, but it’s not enough to convince her.

 

“So what? It’s just a stuffed animal, it doesn’t mean she’s in love with me!” Momo grunts, crossing her arms.   
  
"Come on, you know it’s not only that! Mina is always making sure our fridge is packed with the snacks you like, and she doesn’t let anyone else eat them! I even saw her hiding a Snickers bar and giving it to you later! If that’s not love, I don’t know what it is." Chaeyoung continues.   
  
Momo remembers damn well about the Snickers. She had found it in her purse after practice, with a cute handwritten note saying ‘For Momoring’, and that had been the happiest thing in her day. Looking back, Mina has always been concerned about Momo's well being, and she’s always trying to make her smile.   
  
Maybe it is love after all.    
  
"Okay… then what should I do now?" Momo finally gives up on her insecurities, and earns a huge smile from the two girls.   
  
"Go get her!"   
  
-   
  
"I think the girls are coming back soon!" Nayeon looks at her watch as she puts her clothes back on.   
"Thanks for the chat, Nabong!" Mina smiles, opening the door for the older girl.   
"Good luck, Minari!" Nayeon gives her a hug and a kiss on the head and quickly walks out of the room.   
  
However, just as the door is about to close, the other girls arrive.

  
"Hey, Nabongs! Leaving already?" Chaeyoung asks.   
  
"Yeah, I was just checking in on her. Night girls, night Minari." Nayeon smiles and leaves to her room, located on the other hall, and seeing her is enough to bring Momo’s insecurities flooding back.

 

Thankfully, though, Mina is still there, and holds her hand.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

-

 

Momo is nervous, understandably so, since the last time she confessed her feelings was over 5 years ago, and it did not end well for her. Besides, staring at Mina - gorgeous, elegant Mina - as she looks out the window is making her heart a thousand times more erratic.

 

“So, uhm…” Her palms are ridiculously sweaty, so she tries to dry them out by dragging her hands up and down her thighs. “I need to… tell you something.”

 

“Wait, let me go first.” Mina turns around and sighs. She’s also really nervous, but does a better job at hiding it than Momo.

“Oh, okay.” Momo nods, watching as the girl sits right next to her on the bed.

 

“I, uh…  _ fuck _ ! This is harder than I anticipated.” Mina mutters. For some reason, seeing her losing her grip like that helps Momo calm down a bit. 

 

_ Maybe she’s just as nervous as I am, maybe she wants to confess her feelings too, maybe the girls were right, maybe she loves- _

 

“I slept with Nayeon.”

 

“You what?” Momo can quite literally hear her heart shattering into pieces. The expectant smile she had on her face magically transforms into something she doesn’t exactly know yet. 

 

Anger, sadness, frustration,  _ pain. _

 

Lots of pain, that’s for sure.

 

“I’m so sorry, Momo, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Of course! Of course you slept with her! Fuck! How could I be so stupid?” Momo gets up and starts pacing angrily around the room. “Is that why she looked so damn happy when she left your room? Because you’ve been fucking all night?” She looks around, shaking her head. “And- and I didn’t even notice it! It was right under my nose! The bottle of wine, the bed all messed up… are you even wearing  _ anything _ under that robe? What the fuck, Mina?” Momo backs up until she hits the closet, and drags her body down until she’s sitting on the floor.

 

Mina watches everything with tears in her eyes, clutching the robe against her chest, because in fact she isn’t wearing anything underneath it. She knew Momo would hate her, she knew she’d ruined everything, but actually seeing it happen hurts even more than she was expecting.

 

They stay like that for quite a while, sobbing on their own, wishing they could go back in time to when things were simple.

 

Mina wants to tell the rest of it, that she regrets sleeping with Nayeon, but that she’s also kind of glad she did, because it made her realize her feelings for Momo, that she’s crazy for Momo and doesn’t want to spend a single second more pretending that she isn’t.

 

But she can’t. It’s not fair. She doesn’t have that right after hurting Momo so bad.

 

“I’m sorry. I know you hate me right now-”

 

Momo was fine with going back to hiding under her fragile ego, with never letting herself be vulnerable ever again, with letting go of Mina, as long as she’s happy with Nayeon.

 

But hearing Mina say those words bring her back to reality. She’s there for a reason, and she needs to be brave and honest just for once, because she can’t bear having Mina thinking she hates her.

 

“Hate you?” Momo doesn’t let Mina continue speaking. She can’t. “Mina, how could I  _ ever _ hate you? I may hate myself for being such a fool, but you?” She pauses, waiting for Mina to look at her. “Mina, I  _ love _ you.”

 

“You… love me?” Even from a distance, Momo can see Mina’s lips quivering.

 

“Of course I do! That’s what I wanted to tell you, actually…” Momo sighs. “But it’s okay. I guess… I guess Nayeon is luckier?” She tries to let out a chuckle, but it comes out much sadder.

 

“What are you talking about?” Mina gets up from her spot and walks towards Momo, kneeling in front of her. Momo doesn’t respond, only stares at Mina confusedly, so the younger girl holds her face and kisses her.

 

“I thought… I thought you liked Nayeon.” Momo’s brain is having a hard time processing what is going on, and it makes Mina chuckle and kiss her again.

“No, silly, I like you. I  _ love _ you.” Mina presses their foreheads together, patiently waiting for any response from the other girl.

 

Momo smiles. The pain in her chest slowly dissipates into relief. 


End file.
